Fire and Ice
by Pricat
Summary: Zeebad's heart is hurting one night but everything changes when Zebedee wants to help him but in time will show him compassion doesn't make you weak but also helps him find a friend in him but also in Zeebad but will this unlikely friendship last?
1. Chapter 1

**Fire And Ice**

**A/N I felt like writing an new Magic Roundabout fic after watching the movie in a long time and I hope you like. This fic is about two people who are supposed to be enemies but become friends through their shared pain of being lonely. But Zebedee might teach Zeebad that compassion and caring isn't weak, it makes you stronger....**

It was a clear, calm night in the Enchanted Village but somebody wasn't happy. Inside the Roundabout, there were sounds of sadness. An icy blue skinned Magical Springer wearing nothing but a brown leather vest with springs for legs was looking in a mirror made of nothing but ice. The rings around his eyes seemed darker and his moustache seemed messier. Lately his icy heart had been filled with sadness, more so than usual. He wasn't good with feelings or emotions.

It felt like his heart was in pain but didn't understand why. The pain of being all alone was getting too much to bear. Sam the clock work soldier who guarded the Roundabout and Zeebad inside could tell the Magical Springer was more depressed and sad than normal.

"_Why is this happening to me? I know I#m normally like this since I was reimprisoned in here but the pain is too much._

_Why does it hurt so much?" _Zeebad thought looking at his reflection in the icy mirror.

It'd been a long while since he'd been accidentally released and nearly had gotten all three diamonds, nearly getting his perfect world but he'd been reimprisoned by Zebedee's friends. Inside he wanted to cry but the tears hung from his eyes like icicles because his heart was so icy.

But in a house in the clouds a red skinned Magical Springer wearing a yellow sweater and white gloves with springs for legs sat up in bed. He had a black moustache and short messy black hair.

"What's going on down there?

Somebody is sad. The sadness is coming from the Roundabout.

I must go..... even if it is Zeebad in agony." he thought vanishing in coloured sparkles of magic. Sam was surprised to see him appear at the Rounabout. They were best friends.

"What's going on in there?

Why is..... he crying?" Zebedee asked his soldier friend.

"I don't know. He's been like this the past few days. Maybe..... he's sad about being lonely." Sam told him. Zebedee thought about that for a few minutes. He knew how much the pain of being alone felt even though Florence and the others were his friends, he felt like there was nobody in the Enchanted Village like him except for Zeebad and the icy Magical Springer was a little..... erratic and craved the world to be in ice and snow forever.

"_Maybe that's not the only thing Zeebad craves. Maybe he craves friendship but has been too afraid to try because he's afraid it makes him weak but you can relate to his pain, can't you?"_ his warm heart told him. Sam saw him wipe away a tear as he nodded.

"What're you thinking?" Sam asked his magical friend.

"I need to talk to him. Maybe my heart is right and Zeebad is too afraid to ask for friends or even one." he answered vanishing into the Roundabout. He nodded worriedly knowing where he was going....


	2. Being the Same Inside

**Fire and Ice**

Zebedee was nervous as he entered Zeebad's prison. He wanted to try and help but had a feeling Zeebad's icy heart wouldn't let him try. But he wasn't sure. He heard soft crying as he saw Zeebad lying on the ice covered floor. Icicles hung from Zeebad's closed eyes which shocked him.

They were Zeebad's frozen tears. "_My heart is right. He needs somebody to be his friend and understand him not as an ice loving maniac but a lonely, depressed soul with a hurting heart like mine._

_I have to try." _the red skinned Magical Springer thought as he bounced over to where Zeebad was lying.

He heard soft but sad moans from the ice blue Magical Springer's moustached mouth and put a gloved hand to Zeebad's chest where his heart was and could feel the pain it was feeling along with the immense pain of being lonely.

His own warm heart hurt more at that as a tear escaped his eye and hit Zeebad's vest. Zebedee watched as Zeebad's darkened eyes opened slowly as Zebedee hid but Zeebad growled seeing him.

"What're you doing here?" he growled in anger but wasn't in the mood to shoot his icy magic.

"I..... wanted to.... help you feel...... well not lonely anymore." Zebedee replied softly. Zeebad cackled sadly at that.

"Why would you care? You don't know how it feels to be alone, to have nobody care about you because you're too powerful while somebody like you has friends and people who care about him.

You don't know how I feel right now!" Zeebad growled angrily.

"You're wrong Zeebad. I know the pain in your heart so well, the pain of being all alone in an empty pit of darkness and sorrow. I may have friends but nobody understands me because of my powers." he replied, his moustache drooping sadly.

Zeebad looked into Zebedee's warm eyes and gasped in shock.

In those warm eyes he saw sadness and the pain of being lonely.

"_How can he be lonely? I always hear him with his friends, laughing, playing and having fun so why is the same look in his eyes?"_ Zeebad thought confused.

"_Maybe things aren't what they appear with him. He may be with his friends but he seems alone. Maybe you're not that different."_ his frozen heart told him. Zeebad then saw tears in Zebedee's kind eyes.

"I know how it feels to hurt from the pain of being all alone, like nobody cares about you. That night after the others imprisoned you, I wept uncontrollably in my home in the sky. The only one who knew how I felt was Sam. He and I talked a lot that night. I've wanted to try and befriend you but.... I was afraid that the only one like me would reject me because of my protecting the Village. That night my heart hurt more than you could ever know." Zebedee told him.

Zeebad felt weird seeing tears fall from Zebedee's eyes.

He caught them in his icy blue hand and they froze. He wondered why Zebedee cared so much about him if he was imprisoned in the Roundabout.

"I only did it because Mr Rusty was afraid you'd destroy the Village. I didn't want to but I remembered the amount of damage you could do with your magic. Maybe we don't have to be foes anymore.

If you want it to be, we could be friends.

Just think about it, okay?" Zebedee told him vanishing in a haze of coloured sparkles. Sam wondered what had happened as he saw his red skinned Magical Springer friend reappear outside the Roundabout.

"How was it?" the clock work soldier asked him.

"It was okay. He needs time to trust me." Zebedee replied softly.

"Don't worry Zebedee he will. You should know how that feels, being lonely like him too.

I know he 'll come around." he told him.....

Zeebad sighed as he looked at the icy mirror. He remembered that look in Zebedee's eyes, the look of yearning for a friend, somebody who would understand him and his magic.

"Why can't I get what he said out of my head?" he growled angrily as the night wore on......


	3. Trying to Reach Him

**Fire and Ice**

Zebedee sighed as he woke the next morning. He hadn't slept well since his little talk with Zeebad in the Roundabout. He hoped the icy skinned Magical Springer had thought about what he'd said as he vanished in his usual haze of colouful sparkles. Mr Rusty wondered what was going on as Zebedee was near the Roundabout. He gasped seeing his magical friend go into it.

"So he went to talk to Zeebad huh? That's never happened before.

I wonder why." he thought as he saw the others show up.

He decided not to tell them where Zebedee had gone because they would be worried. Florence wondered where Zebedee was as the others played on the Roundabout. He hoped that the others would understand.

Zeebad yawned as his black eyes opened. There was great sadness in them. He had been having flashbacks about when he'd been freed from the Roundabout and had been fighting Zebedee on that snowy cliff. He wondered why Zebedee cared about trying to be his friend but understood why. He then saw Zebedee appear in his usual haze of colourful magic..

"What do you want?" he growled at him.

"I wondered if you thought about wanting to be friends. I know you're still unsure about it but it could work out." Zebedee told him. Zeebad looked away from him sadly but Zebedee gasped seeing scars on Zeebad's arms. "H-How did they get there?" Zebedee asked him but he pulled his arm away from him.

"I-I was trying to get rid of the pain so I asked Sam to let me use his sword, okay?" Zeebad replied coldly.

Zebedee gasped worriedly realising what the icy Magical Springer had tried to do.

"Let me help you Zeebad with your arm. It looks nasty!" he said to him putting a gloved hand on Zeebad's arm as magic entered the scars, healing them. Zebedee smiled seeing that but Zeebad gave him an icy glare.

"I.... see you're in a bad mood.

Maybe you'll calm down and listen to me. I don't understand why you tried to hurt yourself. Besides it wouldn't work because the both of us are immortal which means we will never die but we can be injured. I know you're feeling down but at least let me help you." the red skinned Magical Springer told him.

"You don't know how it feels to be hated by the Village because you're angry and very powerful. I figured that doing it would make everybody happy." Zeebad told him. Zebedee's eyes held sadness in them hearing that.

"Zeebad.... that's not true. Not everybody in the Village would be happy if you did attempt what you were trying to do." he replied softly.

The ice cold Magical Springer was confused hearing that.

"You would understand if you were trapped in here day after day with nobody to talk to, nobody to understand you.

Just leave me alone!" Zeebad growled hitting Zebedee with a blast of his icy magic.

"_I do understand Zeebad but I won't give up on you like everybody else in the Village has. Deep down inside must be a lonely, hurting soul ready to cry but can't. _

_I will help you Zeebad, I promise_." the red skinned Magical Springer thought vanishing in colorful sparkles of magic...... The others wondered what was on Zebedee's mind as they played together but he wouldn't say.

He felt that what he was doing, trying to reach out to Zeebad should remain a secret.....


End file.
